


Mischevious

by peach_tae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Daddy Kink, Finger Sucking, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Voyeurism, kind of, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_tae/pseuds/peach_tae
Summary: Johnny swears he isn't invasive. He was just curious about Taeyongs sexuality.And which sex toy he had bought, presumably for himself.





	Mischevious

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on my aff account

Johnny wasn't an invasive person. in fact, he was pretty chilled out, and respected everybody's privacy as best as he could, which was difficult considering he was living with 16 other men. 

Of course, there were a couple of inevitable moments where privacy was breeched. 

Quite a few actually. 

 

There was the time where he had barged into his room and caught Doyoung.... having some adult fun with a female trainee he had been seeing for a while. 

There was also the time that poor Jisung had walked in on Johnny in the shower, forgetting that the lock was broken and that if the door is shut somebody is in there!, causing him to slip on the wet floor and smacking his head on the tiles.  
Johnny swears he can still hear jisungs scream. 

But despite these little slip ups (literally!), Johnny had done a decent job of making sure to respect the others privacy. 

 

So when the box appeared at the door he didn't think too deeply into it. it was none of his business. 

But he was home alone, and he didn't know who the package belonged too. 

Johnny tossed the box around gently, reading out the name out to himself. 

"Taeyong? what could Taeyong possibly want to order online?" 

Ignoring his better judgement, Johnny scanned the box. It was completely black, with a tiny black butterfly in the corner. 

Johnny frowned. He could have sworn he had seen that logo before... 

Johnny shook his head, leaving the box on Taeyongs bed and shutting the door. 

It wasn't any of his business. 

~~~~~~~~

A few weeks later, after the parcel had been long forgotten, Johnny and Jaehyun were out i Seoul, getting some food when Johnny saw a flier on the floor.  
He picked it up.  
Johnny soon realised that it was an advert for a sex shop in the city, with the caption "we now do home delivery!" in yellow text. 

"Hyung, why are you looking at that?" Jaehyun asked curiously. 

Johnny shook his head. "I'm not sure..." 

Johnny was about to drop the flyer into the trash when a certain logo caught his eye. 

A little, black butterfly. 

 

~~~~~~~ 

Johnny knew that he had no right to know all about Taeyongs private life. 

Taeyong certainly wasn't a baby, and Johnny knew that it was perfectly healthy for Taeyong to be experimenting sexually. 

 

But still, Johnny was curious. What had Taeyong purchased from that store? Was he seeing someone? A girl? 

That was unlikely. Taeyong isn't the type of person to keep something like that from others. Unless.. it's wasn't a girl he was seeing.

 

Honestly, Johnny felt a pang of jealously as he thought about Taeyong with anybody else.  
Even more so a girl. Johnny was always kind of hoping that Taeyong was gay, or at least bisexual like himself. 

But Taeyong had never made any indication that he was gay, or for that matter, was interested in Johnny, so every fantasy that the older had imagined had stayed only in his head. 

 

but still.... a small part of Johnny was hoping... Maybe Taeyong was gay. 

Either way, Johnny was curious. 

And he wanted to find out what was in that damn package. 

 

~~~~~~~~ 

Over the next few weeks, Johnny began to discreetly observe Taeyongs behaviour. 

The first odd occurrence happened a few days after the flyer incident. 

He was sat around the kitchen table with Mark, Donghyuck, Taeyong and Yuta, who had his headphones in, so was therefore dead to the conversation. 

Donghyuck was speaking very openly about the plethora of attractive girls in his school, and Johnny noticed that Taeyong never seemed to participate in the conversation, barely even making eye contact with the younger. Donghyuck seemed to pick up on this. 

"Taeyong hyung! Do you have a crush on a girl?!" Donghyuck a shrill voice rang out around the room. "A certain trainee perhaps?" Donghyucks eyebrows raised. Johnny was confused. What ever "trainee" Donghyuck was talking about, he didn't know who he was mentioning. Taeyong barely had time to speak to the trainees these days. None of them did. 

Taeyong looked alarmed, his dark eyes widening as he shook his head and flapped his hands manically.  
"No no, Hyuck... I don't-" 

Taeyong was interrupted by Donghyucks laugh. 

"Yes you do! You so do!" 

"No, I really don't." 

Donghyuck leaned a little closer. "Then why are you so flustered, huh? You're face is bright red, hyung!" 

Taeyong scowled and left the table, banging his hip ungracefully as he flounced off. 

Mark rolled his eyes.  
"Why can't you leave hyung alone, Hyuck?" 

Donghyuck pretended to be shocked.  
"I was only joking! i didn't know he'd get so upset!" Donghyuck looked regretful.  
"I'll apologise now." The younger left the table, following after their leader. 

Johnny looked at Mark , who was making stupid faces into his spoon.  
"Do you really think that Taeyong likes someone?" 

Mark shrugged. "i'm sure he wouldn't hide it if he did. I think he's just had enough of Donghyucks bullshit." 

Johnny heard the distinct sound of a shoe hitting the wall before Donghyuck shrieked. 

"Aren't we all." 

~~~~~~~~~~

He second occurrence was when a few of the members were sat around Jaehyuns phone, watching a fancam of a recent exo concert. 

"Wow, look at Sehun hyungs abs!" Renjun gasped as Sehuns shirt flew open, revealing a set of rock hard abs. 

"One day, that will be me!" Mark replied, his eyes glittering in hope. 

donghyuck laughed. "Keep dreaming, hyung." 

Johnn ylaughed playfully as Mark pouted and rolled up his sleeve, showing his skinny little arm.  
"I go to the gym, Hyuck, im swole!" 

"Mark, you've been twice." Yuta chuckled. 

"And you barely even did anything! You just stumbled over on the treadmill for 30 minutes!" Jaehyun added, making Marks eyes glimmer with unshed tears. 

amongst the commotion, Johnny turned to face Taeyong who was looking at the phone screen intently.  
He suddenly blinked. 

"I-I need to go and-and uh... shower... yeah shower..." Taeyong muttered to the others as he scurried off and shut himself in the bathroom. 

Perhaps Johnny would have been convinced if he didn't see the glimpse of an erection in Taeyongs pants as he ran away. 

 

~~~~~~~~ 

the third and final occurrence was kind of Johnnys fault. 

He was at the dorm with a few of the other boys, while the others were out. He entered Taeyong and Taeils room and grabbed Taeyongs laptop before sitting on his own bed and browsing. 

Just before he was finished, Johnny decided to clear the history, so that Taeyong wouldn't realise he had used his laptop without permission. Taeyong was very protective of his things. 

But Johnny was surprised when he opened the history tab, as the previous links before his own were to a porn site that Johnny was very familiar with. 

Johnny wasn't really thinking straight when he clicked on a link, letting his curiosity get the better of him as he wondered what Taeyong was into. 

Johnny wasn't sure what to expect, but he sure as hell wasn't expecting being directed straight to a video of some poor little boy being completely pounded into the mattress by some man about 3 times bigger than him. 

Johnny quickly plugged his headphones in, remembering that Chenle and Jisung were next door and that they didn't deserve to put up with that kind of emotional trauma. 

Johnny quickly exited the website, forgetting to wipe his history as he replaced Taeyongs laptop. 

At least Johnny now knew, that it was likely that Taeyong was into boys. 

~~~~~~~

Johnny spent the next few days trying to push the image of Taeyong watching that porn video out of his head, but ended up deciding that it was useless. 

And that was only one video! 

what else was Taeyongs watching? 

The curiosity burned through Johnny like a bonfire, and he couldn't help but imagine what Taeyong did as he watched those kind of videos, whether or not he used whatever he had bought from that sex shop in Seoul. 

Was Taeyong fantasising about fucking a cute little twink, or even so... being the cute little twink? 

All of these thoughts were driving Johnny crazy. 

Maybe that's why he did it. 

He knew that Taeyong was in the dorm alone. 

The kids were in school. Jaehyun, Taeil and Doyoung were out shopping and wouldn't be back til late. Yuta and winwin were back in Japan and China seeing their relatives. And Johnny wasn't supposed to be back until at least 5pm. 

It was only 2:17. 

Johnny was stealthy as he crept up to Taeyongs room, making sure to avoid the creaky step as he quietly crept up to Taeyongs door, finding that it was slightly ajar.  
Johnny smirked to himself as he stood out of view and peered into the crack. 

He was stunned into silence when he saw his dongsaeng, his leader, on all-fours on his bed, gasping and panting as he tried to stuff a dildo into his tiny little asshole, which was slightly glistening with what could only lube. Johnny could see that the dildo was glass and had a slight pink colour to it, and was about an average size. Even still, it looked as though Taeyong was struggling to fit it comfortably into himself, whining as he tried to reposition his hand, and crying out when his arm twisted in an obviously uncomfortable way. 

Johnnys heart sank a little when he saw that Taeyongs small dick was hanging limply between his legs as the man was trying to fuck himself and crying in pain when the dildo wouldn't fit into him properly. 

Without thinking clearly Johnny stepped into the room and stood behind Taeyong, admiring his pretty pale ass as he stroked his thigh. 

"shh.. it's okay baby," Johnny spoke in a soft tone, making Taeyong flinch. "Hyung is gonna help you feel good."

Taeyong turned around, his pink flushed cheeks stained by tears. "Johnny h-hyung?"

Johnny licked his lips nervously. "I can leave if you want me to-" 

"No!" Taeyongs eyes widened. "Please stay, hyung." 

"Okay Baby,", Johnny pegged Taeyongs hair softly. "It's okay baby boy, hyung is here now, and he's gonna make you cum so hard, okay?" 

Taeyong nodded shyly as Johnny pulled the toy out of Taeyong. Johnny caressed Taeyongs petite body, leaving kisses down Taeyongs spine.  
Johnny reached towards the miniature bottle of lube that was lay next to Taeyongs arm. Now that he was closer, Johnny could tell that Taeyong hadn't nearly used enough, and his little hole was only slightly stretched.  
No wonder he was in pain. 

Johnny leaned a little closer to Taeyongs intimate area, blowing on his hole and smiling when it twitched, and Taeyong gasped at the sensation. Johnny leaned back, grinning at the fact that Taeyong was so sensitive. 

Johnny poured some of the lube onto his fingers, reaching out to rub them against Taeyongs fluttering rim and rub gently along the slit before allowing the tip of one finger to enter Taeyong, who gasped at the intrusion.

"So, is this you're first time... touching yourself like this?" 

Taeyong nodded. "I-I bought the toy a while ago... but i haven't used it until - until now..." Taeyong whimpered as johnny moved his finger around inside of him.

"How come you haven't used it yet?" 

Taeyong lowered his head. "I was nervous..." Johnnys heart melted at the gentle whisper. 

"Aww baby, why were you nervous?" Johnny stroked Taeyongs thigh, smiling when Taeyongs shivered at the gentle touch. 

"I was afraid-afraid it would hurt." 

Johnny gently began to slide another finger into Taeyong. 

"Baby boy, it's not gonna hurt anymore, okay?" Taeyong sniffled. "I'm gonna make you feel so good." 

Scissoring his fingers, Johnny started to kiss Taeyongs thigh, which made the younger man tremble. 

"Yeah, you like that?" Johnny smirked as Taeyong gasped again. 

Johnny added another finger into Taeyong, stretching him out a bit before curling his fingers and hitting Taeyongs prostate. 

Taeyong cried out, his thin body trembling as his dick began to leak precum. 

"Does that feel good baby?" Johnny chuckled as Taeyong moaned, gently moving his hips back so that Johnnys fingers reached inside of him deeper. 

"Ye-Yeah... Hyung it feels g-good." Taeyong lifted his head up, turning around and making eye contact with Johnny. Johnny chuckled when he saw Taeyongs flushed cheeks and teary eyes. 

"Are you ready to play with your toy, baby boy?" Johnny questioned, picking up the discarded dildo and smothering it in more lube before positioning it at Taeyongs asshole. 

"Yes hyung... I'm ready." Taeyong groaned as Johnny began to push the dildo into him. 

"Hyung!" Taeyong cried out. 

Smiling, Johnny pulled the dildo out of Taeyong before pushing it back in deeper. 

"Please," Taeyong begged, as he clung onto the bedsheets. "I-I want more..." 

"What do you want, baby?" 

Taeyong shifted a little. "I w-want you, hyung." 

Johnny laughed softly as he unzipped his jeans, pulling his dick out of his pants before slicking his length up with more lube. 

"Hey," Johnny placed his arms under Taeyongs arms. "Sit up for me, baby." 

Taeyong obeyed Johnny and sat up shakily. Johnny ushered Taeyong to turn around slightly, so that he was facing the mirror. 

Johnny sat behind Taeyong who was kneeling on the bed, holding his hands at his chest, indicating to Johnny that he felt... insecure? 

Johnny kissed the side of Taeyongs neck.  
"Look at yourself baby." Nibbling the younger sister ear, Johnny reached up towards Taeyongs nipples, pinching them sensually and smirking when Taeyong moaned. 

"Are you ready baby?" Johnny positioned the head of his cock at Taeyongs hole while he continued to suck on what seemed to be a sensitive place behind Taeyongs ear.  
Taeyong nodded breathlessly, tipping his head back and leaning on Johnnys shoulder. 

Johnny grinned at Taeyongs reflection as he began to push his erection into Taeyong, who cried loudly as he felt the intrusion. 

"Relax Taeyongie... That's it baby." Johnny whispered as he felt Taeyongs body go slightly limp. "You're such a good boy."  
Johnny ran his fingers through his hair.

"That's it baby," Johnny hissed as Taeyongs tiny asshole stretched around his cock. "you take my cock so well, don't you baby?" 

Taeyong nodded as he tried to accommodate to Johnnys massive length. 

"You were just born to take cock up this tight little ass, weren't you?" Johnny slapped Taeyongs pale ass cheek, causing the younger man to cry out again as the flesh of his butt bounced deliciously. 

Taeyong hid his face in Johnnys neck as the older man bottomed out, his balls smacking gently against Taeyongs ass. 

"You ready for me to fuck you baby?" Johnny growled as he felt Taeyongs velvety walls construct around his cock.  
Taeyong nodded, closing his eyes as he felt Johnny pull out of him, only to push back in a second later. 

"Ah!" Taeyong exclaimed as Johnny began to speed up his thrusts. The elder placed his left hand on Taeyongs hip. 

Johnny placed his fingers at Taeyongs mouth, tapping the youngest boy's plump lips. 

"Open your mouth for me."  
Taeyong followed Johnnys orders, opening his pretty pink lips and sighing as Johnnys fingers entered his mouth. 

"Suck on my fingers." 

Taeyongs lips wrapped around Johnnys digits, suckling gently on the fingers in his mouth as he allowed Johnny to fuck into him harshly. 

"That's it baby, You like that, Huh?" Johnny sped up his thrusts, fucking into taeyong harshly while the younger moaned. "Do you like it when i fuck you like this?" 

Taeyong whimpered out a gentle "yes." 

Suddenly, Johnnys hand gripped Taeyongs chin. "Look at yourself." Johnny gritted his teeth as he tilted Taeyongs face towards the mirror. "Look at yourself as i fuck you." 

Taeyong opened his eyes slowly, making eye contact with Johnny as he continued to suck on his fingers.  
"That's it baby, fuck, you're so pretty." 

Johnny grunted as he snapped his hips harder, taking his fingers out of Taeyongs mouth and pulling on the younger nipple once again. 

"Da-da..." Taeyong breathed out. Johnny grinned.  
"Say it." Taeyong gulped.  
"Say it baby... fucking say it." Johnny gritted his teeth as he spoke. 

"D-daddy!" Taeyong cried as Johnny hit his prostate dead on. "Daddy! I-I feel so good!"

Johnny chuckled at Taeyong.  
"Yeah, you take my cock so well baby." 

Taeyong whined. "I-i'm gonna cum daddy! I'm gonna cum!" 

"Yeah?" Johnny stopped pulling on Taeyongs nipple briefly. "You gonna cum for Daddy, baby boy? Gonna cum all over yourself for me?" 

Taeyong nodded, screaming as Johnny wrapped his hand around his cock and began stroking.  
"Daddy! I'm cumming... I'm cumming!"  
Taeyongs eye rolled back as he came all over himself, his little cock shooting his load over Johnnys hand and his own thighs. 

"Fuck!" Johnny grunted as his thrusts sped up even more, searching for his own release.  
"Do you want me to cum inside you?" 

Taeyong gasped as he nodded gently, a little out of it after his intense orgasm. 

"ah! fuck... fuck baby!" Johnny groaned as he shot his load inside of Taeyong, his chest heaving as he pulled out of Taeyong and lay down on the bed, pulling Taeyong with him. 

 

Taeyong blinked slowly before looking up at Johnny. 

"Thank you for helping me hyung."  
Johnny smiled at Taeyong, noticing that his usually dark eyes were bright and shiny, if a little tired. 

"It's okay baby," Johnny ran his fingers through Taeyongs messy hair. "Whenever you need to get off, just come to me, okay?" 

Taeyong nodded, his expression a little star struck. "If-If that's okay..." 

"Of course it is." Johnny kissed Taeyong gently. 

Taeyong smiled and tried to sit up, only to fall back down. 

"Are you sore, baby?" Johnny cooed at Taeyong, who blushed as he nodded. 

Johnny laughed, standing up and pulling on a pair of underwear before scooping Taeyong up in his arms. 

"Do you want to wash up with me baby boy?" Johnny asked Taeyong who smiled at the name. 

"Yeah, I would like that."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 
> 
> I'm so horrible to Mark omg 
> 
> sorry i'm shit at endings lmao 
> 
> also sorry for any spelling mistakes and all that. 
> 
> pls comment ur thoughts i like to hear your opinions!!


End file.
